Faux Amour
by Pacher
Summary: Lucy y Natsu son dos magos enamorados que, jamás pensaron se amarían tan fuerte. ¡Lucy era tan feliz! Pero a causa de algún extraño incidente, su novio desaparece, ¿o fue ella quien desapareció? "¿Cómo me he podido enamorar de alguien más" "No es alguien más, yo soy Natsu" *Nalu*
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLAAA! Bonne es nueva y toda una chica bien peinada. ¡No sé nada de esto de los fics! ¡Me gusta más leerlos que hacerlos, pero esta idea me come el seso!

Si les gusta, por favor, ¡díganmelo!

Los capítulos serán pequeños (MUY pequeños, y sencillos, PERO, serán, espero, AWESOMES). ¿Eso ha sido suficiente para que no saque la ametralladora M60? ¿ACASO QUIEREN A HITLER? Ok, ok.

...

Capítulo UNO

_Bajé por las escaleras de mi casa. Y me sentí feliz de poder ir un día más a mi preciado gremio casi familia, Fairy Tail. Además de tener grandes amigos, por fin tengo un novio que incluso puede callar todos los gritos de Acuario. ¡Ahora ella no sólo me sonríe de vez en cuando! ¡Incluso me da consejos de amor y vaya que son buenos! Pero, a todo esto, ¿quién es mi ardiente novio? ¡Natsu Dragneel! Uh, me siento a veces como una tonta cada que me pongo a pensar en ese dragon slayer. No era suficiente que sólo fuera tan ardiente por fuera sino también, ¡por dentro! ¿saben todo el fuego que puede sacar y puede comer? ¡Exacto! ¿Y qué creen? Sólo es mío, de Lucy Heartfilia, una sexy chica de dieciocho años y buenas curvas._

_Bueno, al fin llegué al gremio. Entré y de inmediato busqué a mi amado Natsu. Parece que soy una niñata enamorada, pero la realidad es que... ¡joder! sí lo soy._

_-¡Natsu! -Lo llamé, alegre, sonriendo (agreguen todo adjetivo posible para que una chica se vea feliz)._

_-¡Lucy! -También dijo mi nombre, y como si se tratara de una película de amor me abrazó._

_¡Sus manos se pegaron a mi cintura y su cabeza la hundió en mi cuello! Aproveché el momento y le piqué la espalda y los costados para así, provocarle una risitas, risitas que no tardaron en venir, para luego ser castigada por las grandes manos de él ahora sobre mi vientre. Iba a explotar de emoción. _

_-Natsu, Natsu, ¿sabes cuánto te quiero? -Le dije con una voz muy coqueta._

_-Sí -contestó demasiado seguro._

_-¿A sí? -¡No! No tiene ni una idea (sonido adorable de chica).  
_

_-Sí... -Afirmó en un tono medio lento-. ¡Pero yo te quiero más! -expresó y me derritió (sonrojo, no ayudes).  
_

_Y así, volvimos a lo acaramelado de una relación repleta de pasteles, color de rosa, flores, besitos, caricias que encienden y cosas que me hacen gritar como fangirl._

_-Natsu, ¡te amo!_

_..._

Eso había sido, lo último que le dije a mi Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Bonne ha vuelto con un capítulo-hamburguesa más (ya saben, sencilla, ¡hamburguesa sencilla sólo con queso! ¿entendieron?)!

Jejejeje, ya sabía que nos les daría risa.

...

Capítulo DOS

Miré el lago. ¿Cuál lago? Pues aquel que siempre veía con mi amado Natsu. Estaba sentada en el pasto, con la espalda hacia un tronco. Muy pronto sentí las lágrimas salir de mis ojos. Empaparon mi rostro, y estaba segura de que si utilizara maquillaje todo el rímel se me hubiese corrido hasta el mentón. Cerré los ojos mientras lloraba. Me partía el alma saber que Natsu ya no estaba conmigo, la verdad, es que ya no me sentía viva, estaba vacía, completamente, como un frasco sin mermelada, como una caja tirada en la calle. Estaba como una flor marchita, ahogándome entre mis tristezas, sufriendo.

Me dolía el corazón, tanto que no podía evitar sentir cómo el pecho me palpitaba. Mi corazón estaba a punto de huir de mi pecho.

Ya no tenía a quién amar, ¿qué se supone debía de hacer?

-Natsu... Natsu... -Susurré con tristeza, aún sabiendo que estaba atardeciendo y no pensaba moverme de ese lugar-. Quiero a mi Natsu...

Destrozada, eso era lo que yo estaba.

Cubrí mis cara con las manos, mojándolas en el proceso. Me sentí cada vez peor al imaginarme mi vaga vida por delante. En un mundo, que se supone es el mío, pero en realidad no es. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué yo estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está mi Natsu? Las preguntas se formulaban rápidamente y sólo quería tal vez, dejar de respirar.

Y el pánico, me tomó por unos segundos.

Tuve miedo, tanto que empecé a temblar.

Y de repente, un ruido entre unos arbustos me hizo dar un leve respingo.

Abrí los ojos. Me levanté, entrecerrando la mirada, la cual estaba borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que no cesaban de salir. ¿Y qué pasó después? La verdad, es que ni yo sabía qué era los que tenía en frente hasta que las mejillas me empezaron a hervir.

-Natsu... -Susurré como una indefensa niñita a la cual le faltaba consuelo-. Natsu -repetí, temblando y sacando más lágrimas.

-¿L-lucy...? -Su voz me daba fuerzas.

Ahí estaba él.

Ahí estaba... mi Natsu.


	3. Chapter 3

¡HOLAAA! Muchas gracias a quienes leen esto y les gusta seguirlo ^^

Aquí va el capítulo tres.

...

Capítulo TRES

Era una imagen perfecta. Natsu, mi Natsu estaba frente de mí. Mis lágrimas se detuvieron considerablemente, y así, fui capaz de acercarme a él, quien mantenía una mirada abierta de par en par. ¿Qué le pasaba? No, ¿qué me pasaba a mí? Por alguna razón, seguía asustada.

-**Natsu...** -Volví a decir, la verdad, es que no tenía otra palabra en la mente, sólo el nombre de mi amado-.** ¡Natsu, yo...!**

Corrí hacia él, formando una tierna sonrisa. Yo estaba seguramente sonrojada, con el corazón asustado. Pero cuando estaba por tocarlo, él retrocedió un poco y entonces... Pude ver que él no era en realidad mi Natsu, al menos, no de diecinueve años como lo conocía. Las pupilas se me dilataron y entonces, borré mi sonrisa tonta, y entonces dudé y ahora fui yo quien retrocedió, para después volver a sentir cómo las lágrimas me mojaban los ojos.

No era él. Pero... Era totalmente igual, con la melana rosada, los ojos verdes, la piel de un piñón y la ropa era muy similar a la que mi Natsu solía usar.

¿Qué era esto?

-**L-lucy... Estás viva...** -Murmuró en un tono perfectamente audible. Y ante eso, yo empecé a llorar a mares, pero sin hacer ruido, sólo mis ojos se abrían con cada segundo que pasaba-.** Y más joven...**

¿Qué... Qué significaba esto?

Me aterré y decidí huir de ahí. Ver a un Natsu que no era mi Natsu me estaba confundiendo, y para empeorar, empezaba a pensar en que necesitaba besarlo y estaba segura, eso iba a ser una estupidez.

Giré el cuerpo levemente para así huir, sin embargo, no pude lograrlo al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodearme la cintura y después ligeramente los pechos. Yo estaba más caliente que una llama, estaba más que segura. Pero, no sabía si era por mi sensibilidad o qué, pero, me dejé tocar, me dejé rozar por aquel hombre.

-**Lucy, no sabes lo feliz que estoy** -Su voz era más grave, más rasposa, ronca; no tenía exactamente la voz de mi Natsu-. **¿Por qué quieres huir de mí cuando no he sabido nada de ti después de aquel raro agujero del piso? Lucy, no he sido el mismo sin ti.**

No entendía nada... Él sabía mi nombre, él me estaba diciendo cosas bonitas y yo... Me sentía bien con cada palabra que salía de sus labios para después guardarlas en mi mente.

-**¿Tú... Eres mi Natsu?** -Me atreví a preguntar y con eso, me voltée hacia él, para así, mirarlo al rostro.

No. No era el mismo. Era incluso más alto, más fuerte, maduro, guapo, galán...

-**Sí, mi dulce Lucy. Yo soy tu Natsu** -Me dijo, y apretó más sus manos contra mis caderas, se acercó hasta mi boca y antes de sentirme morir de felicidad equivocada, él me susurró-: **Te prometo que nadie te volverá a alejar de mí. Eres mi hermosa esposa, y seguirás siéndolo, aunque ahora luzcas como hace trece años.**

-**¿Qué...?** -Fue lo que pude decir al caer en cuenta de que algo estaba mal... Algo peor que sus labios sobre lo míos.


	4. Chapter 4

Shí, shí. Aquí hay otro. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Muy tonto? ¡Pues en el próximo se sabrá TODO!

...

Capítulo CUATRO

Sus tibios labios sobre los míos era una sensación deliciosa. Por alguna extraña razón, en este extraño mundo, todo era confuso. Era Magnolia, en el reino de Fiore pero...

La mente se me nubló y dejé que me besara, que me tocara la piel al abrazarme, dejé que metiera su húmeda lengua a mi boca y aunque por un instante, creí empezar a excitarme, al jadear me di cuenta de que... !Le era infiel a mi Natsu!

Y... ¡¿Había dicho esposa?!

Puse mis manos en su pecho, y con fuerza, lo alejé de mí. Quedé avergonzada, con el corazón latiendo muy rápido y ese hilo de saliva a un lado de mis labios. Después toqué con la yema de mis dedos una mejilla mientras que con el brazo cubría mis pechos, levemente con el cuerpo volteado.

-**¿Qué significa esto?** -Murmuré, bajando la mirada-, **¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué esto es tan extraño? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¡¿Por qué demonios te ves como un hombre más maduro?!** -Exploté-, **¿qué significa eso de que luzco de trece años menos? ¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a mi Natsu?**

Volví a llorar. Era la Lucy más sensible y tonta del mundo en ese instante. Y sólo necesitaba que alguien me explicara la situación.

-**¿No recuerdas nada, Lucy?** -Empezó a hablar-, **ese día... En el gremio, cuando Seth nos dijo que había explotado el restaurante, un agujero se formó en el piso y... Desapareciste **-No entendía nada; no sabía ni quién era ese al que nombró.

Pero pronto, algo vino a mi cabeza.

-**Espera... ¿Dijiste un agujero?** -Subí mi mirada a la de él, quien se limitó a asentir-,** pero... Yo no...**

-**Pero algo me dice que, tú no eres mi Lucy...**

Fue entonces que entendí.

-**Y tú... No eres mi Natsu...**


	5. Chapter 5

¡No me maten! Ya les había dicho que no soy buena para los fics.

...

Capítulo CINCO

Silencio. Mi mente seguía estando como en una licuadora, muy alborotada y sumamente revuelta. Simplemente, deseaba que fuera un sueño (no, una pesadilla), de la cual, ya quería despertar.

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras me limpiaba los rastros secos que había dejado mi llanto.

Natsu y yo estábamos sentados sobre el pasto... (Era extraño que después de todo siguiera tan verde como siempre). Yo con las piernas flexionadas, las rodillas juntas y mis brazos envolviéndolas. Y él... Sentado como siempre se sentaba mi... (¡Maldita sea, no puedo no pensar en "mi Natsu, mi Natsu, mi Natsu"! por favor, ¡que alguien me dé un golpe!). Llorar ya no era una opción, yo estaba perdida en este tiempo.

Ya habían pasado sobre diez minutos, y Natsu mantenía un rostro serio mientras observaba un árbol.

¿Confuso, eh? ¿Qué significa esto?

¡Un maldito horror!

Pero, debía admitir que no todo (creo) era tan malo.

-**¿Así que... Nos casamos?** -Pregunté, sonrojada como tomate, feliz en algún rincón de mi corazón, pero infeliz en todo lo demás.

Ante mi pregunta, él dejó salir un suspiro antes de responderme con una sonrisa tan característica de él.

-**Sí...** -Subió la mirada a las estrellas, al parecer teniendo un recuerdo en su mente.

¿No había dicho que anocheció, verdad?

-**Y-ya v-veo...** -Yo en cambio, oculté el ruborizado rostro entre el hueco que formaban mi brazos.

-**Hace diez años nos casamos, cuando yo tenía veintidós y tu veintiuno** -Oí su voz tan masculina, y oprimí mis piernas, para así no temblar-, **te veías tan hermosa en tu vestido de novia, todos se te quedaban viendo y yo me moría de celos, quería quemarlos a todos, pero entender que te habías vuelto mi mujer era lo que me tranquilizaba, tú decías que...**

Sus palabras eran preciosas.

Preciosamente dolorosas.

-**Para...** -Susurré muy bajito-, **basta...** -Apreté mis labios y todavía más mis piernas en un intento de retener el frío que sentía por dentro.

Otra vez iba a llorar.

-**Lu...**

-**Me duele. No soporto oír eso... Me hace daño** -Ya estaba llorando, ocultando el rostro, seguramente empapado-.** Me duele mucho.**

No tenía ni una idea de qué expresión tenía él en el rostro, pero yo pensaba en que había sido un completo idiota. ¿Por qué me contaba aquello? ¿Por qué?

-**Natsu, tengo miedo...** -Seguí diciendo, sin dejarle ver mi cara-, **y ahora, tengo frío, no voy a poder vivir así** -No fui capaz de ahogar más lo sollozos y gemidos, todos ya los podía escuchar él-. **Quiero a mi Natsu...**

Seguía pareciendo una niñita.

-**Lucy, no llores** -Su voz hacía sentirme más sensible-, **aunque no seas mi Lucy, sigues siendo Lucy... Sigues siendo ella...** -Y ahora, me daban ganas de aventarme a su pecho-, **no llores, aunque te veas preciosa con las mejillas así de rojas y esos ojos chocolate tan brillantes como para perderse en ellos. Lucy, no estás sola. Yo estoy aquí para ti.**

Y cuando se acercó demasiado a mí, con intenciones de consolarme en sus brazos, no resistí, y me aventé hacia él. Le llegué de golpe, y con fuerza me aferré a su cuerpo, colgándome de su cuello.

Y lloré, mientras imaginaba que él era mi amado de diecinueve años y no de treinta y dos.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Yuhu! Ya aprendí a subir imágenes a las historias, akakakakakakakakakaka.

Capítulo SEIS

Estoy confundida, no importa si incluso tú lo estás. ¿Que pasó? ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¡Ni yo sé que mierda pasó!

Soy Lucy Heartfilia, una maga de espíritus estelares, dieciocho años, enamorada, que se encuentra en Magnolia. Pero... En Magnolia trece años después de mi verdadero tiempo.

¿Cómo pasó esto?

No tengo idea.

-**Así que, ¿no sabes la causa?** -Me preguntó Natsu mientras caminábamos a... No sé, no sabía ni a dónde íbamos.

-**Sí...** -Respondí-, **yo no sé qué pasó... Sólo vimos una luz brillar sobre el piso del gremio y luego se abrió un agujero bajo de mí y llegué aquí. Al parecer me había desmayado... Estaba toda desorientada... Y no sabía qué hacer...**

-**Eso es lo mismo que le pasó a la Lucy de aquí... Una extraña luz la desvaneció** -Dijo con la voz apagada y me sorprendió-. **Ha pasado un mes desde entonces...**

-**¿Un mes...? Pero, yo he estado aquí sólo cuatro días... ¿No es tonto esto? ¿Por qué... Sucedió?** -Bajé la mirada, triste-. **Natsu, si yo estoy aquí, eso significa... ¿Que tu Lucy anda con mi Natsu...?** -Eso, por algún motivo, me molestaba tanto que me puse a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez, más quedito-. **¿Una Lucy de trece años más está a lado de mi Natsu?** -Pregunté, clavando la mirada en el rostro del mago frente a mí.

-**No es seguro, pero... No hay razón de estar celosa... Yo no lo estoy.**

-**Tonto...** -Me sequé las pocas lágrimas, apretando los dientes al pensar algo negativo de este Natsu-, **no estoy celosa...**

No, no lo estaba.

...

Llegamos al gremio... Y lo que hice fue mirarlo con miedo, mucho, mucho miedo. Ya sabía que estaba aquí pero... Todos a los que conocía, absolutamente todos eran más grandes que yo, y nuevos miembros me miraban raro... Por eso, no fui allí.

No sabía que era tan malo todo esto... ¡Quería gritar!

Natsu me miró con cara de "entra", y yo, a pesar de estar asustada, entré. Y vi una luz dentro del gremio. Era hermosa... Mis ojos se quedaron abiertos, mientras mis labios se entreabrían.

Y cuando Natsu entró después de mí, todo fue tan abrumador...

-**¡Mamá!** -Oí un segundo antes de sentir cómo un niño me abrazaba y encajaba su cara entre mis pechos.

Me sonrojé y... No tuve ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar.

-**¿Qu...?**

-**Espera, Seth** -Era la voz de Natsu, con algún extraño tono.

-**¿Mamá?** -La cara del niño se fijó en mí, y me sentí nerviosa-. **¡Te ves más joven y bonita! ¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí! ¡No sabes... No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé, mamá!** -Y empezó a llorar, y por tan sólo ver a un niño llorar, sentí algún instinto maternal y lo abracé tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-**Yo...** -¿Qué iba a decir?-. **No llores...**

Natsu miró la escena, creo que... Conmovido... Y mientras, los demás se acercaban a mí.

-**¿Lucy?** -La voz era de Mira, estaba segura.

-**¿Lucy-san?** -Wendy.

-**¡Lucy!** -Erza...

-**¡Lucy, qué bueno que ya estás aquí!** -Gray.

-**¡Lu-chan!** -Levy-chan.

-**L-lo siento pero...** -Y cuando yo estaba por decirles todo con muchas lágrimas de por medio, ellos corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron entre risas y lágrimas de... ¿Emoción? Y sinceramente, me partió el corazon...

Pero sabiendo la verdad, Natsu, después de unos minutos, los detuvo y entonces, les contamos todo.


	7. Chapter 7

¡HOLAAA! Este fic me emociona mucho. Bueno, muchas gracias a quienes lo leen ^^ Y disculpen si soy mala en esto. Es mi primera vez... (No en ese sentido, ¡Hentais!).

...

Capítulos SIETE

Ya todos lo sabían, ya sabían que yo no erasu Lucy y eso tenía ya una semana.

Lo cual significaba que también tenía una semana más en este extraño lugar. Me había quedado a vivir con Lissana, quien me ofreció más apoyo que nadie, pues... Finalmente, de las chicas del gremio que conocía, ella no estaba casada... Aún... Pues ya andaba preparando su boda.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, y esta vez, me dirigía otra vez al lago en donde Natsu solía llevarme a pescar.

¿Cómo era la situación con Natsu 32 (el número en su edad, vale)? Pues... Rara.

Me hacían sonrojar cada que me percataba de que me miraba... Me miraba como si en mí viera a su esposa. Por eso prefería ignorarlo... Yo no debía sentirme necesitada de él, y mucho menos debía buscar consuelo de ese hombre. Ya había sido suficiente haber tenido un beso la primera vez que nos vimos.

Suspiré con tristeza al ver el lago.

Me acerqué.

Miré mi reflejo en el agua y al sentir como si algo me apretara el interior del pecho, oí una voz.

-**Lucy** -Era Natsu 32, con una mirada seria.

-**Hola...** -Le saludé para que no creyera que lo he ignorado todo el tiempo.

-**¿Así que... Aquí es donde te escondes de mí?** -Dijo, y me estremecí-. **¿Por qué me has evitado todo el tiempo?**

Me mordí el labio mientras desviaba la mirada.

Y en un minuto, sentí una de sus manos tocar mi hombro y como si él se tratara de un ladrón, reaccioné alejándome con temor.

-**¡N-no me toques!** -Le exigí-. **No sabes lo horrible que se siente estar aquí... No sabes lo mucho que me duele verte, oírte y sentir tu piel tocar la mía...**

-**Lucy** -Empezó a hablar, acercándose a mi tembloroso cuerpo-,** ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no estabas sola? Yo estoy aquí, contigo. No serás la Lucy de este tiempo, pero sigues siendo Lucy... Hermosa, dulce, frágil, vulnerable y tan linda cuando el rubor cubren la piel de tus mejillas.**

Los ojos... Me estaban brillando con cada palabra que decía. En definitiva... Natsu, con el paso de los años, había madurado mucho.

-**No me tengas miedo** -Continuó diciendo-, **te protegeré y te juro que te regresaré a tu tiempo.**

Y cuando él estuvo frente a mí, me abrazó, con ternura, sonriendo, protegiéndome con su fuego, acariciándome con su piel.

Me dejé llevar y junté más mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Él no entendía... Que yo veía a mi Natsu en él, sin embargo, no era el mío, y era como si me hubiese enamorado otra vez... Pero de una persona diferente.


End file.
